


Small Details

by EchoFall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: Clint realises something that could completely change how everyone saw the battle of 2012 forever.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Small Details

“Hey, Clint, you sure you’re up too this?”

It was an innocent question, and he knew deep down that Natasha was just trying to help, but he couldn’t help but draw in a shaky breath. The thing was, he wasn’t sure he was up too doing this, and just that simple question was making him rethink his choice.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He said with as much confidence as he could muster, but he knew that there was no fooling the spy standing infront of him. Thankfully, she didn’t ask any more questions.

“I don’t wanna see that bastards face, he fucked me up more than I thought I could handle, and that’s saying something coming from me,” he joked, somiling slightly. It was true, he wanted to completely forget about Loki, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible.

“This is just a review over the footage we got from the battle, it’ll be the last thing and that asshole will be able to rot in jail without any of us thinking about him,” Natasha stated, anger thick in her voice.

The door opened, and they were no longer alone in the room where the final review was to be held, apparently most of the others had been held up by some unspecified issue and were going to be late. The silence had been peaceful, but it Was starting to get a bit grating.

“Well it’s no surprise you two are here so early,” Tony smirked.

“Well it is a surprise that you’re not late!” Natasha retorted, looking over at the new comer.

The three of them continued to chatter until the start of the meeting, which was only around 15 minutes after Tony sauntered in. Fury stood at the head of the large table and cleared his throat, clearly getting ready to bore them to death with another long speech about stuff no one cares about.

“Well, as you all know, we have to review some of the video footage that was taken on the day of the attack. This should hopefully be the last we have to do surrounding the psycho-ass crazy god that cane tearing through New York for the rest of forever.” Multiple people let out a collective sigh of relief that they wouldn’t be put to sleep by one of Fury’s speeches. Said man turned around and pressed a couple of buttons on some peice of equipment or other.

The screen that sat in front of the table immediately sprang to life, and started playing all of of the videos they had on tall, dark, and crazy. All of the Avengers, but mostly Natasha, kept looking back at him with worried glances, especially when it showed a clip of him being mind controlled. He had to hide a couple of his winces and flinches, but it was overall better than he expected.

At least it was until he noticed something very, very important…

“Holy fucking shit pause it right now this is super fucking important!” He almost yelled while nearly tripping over the chair he just rocketed out of. Fury looked at him suspiciously but paused the screen without any comment.

“Thor, your brothers eyes are green, right?” Thot looked confused at the question, but answered anyway,

“…Yes, may I ask why you’re asking?”

He responded by pointing at the screen with more force than he meant to,

“Then why were they blue during the attack?”


End file.
